


Unexpected love

by erza155



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza155/pseuds/erza155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected love

“Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?” 

“How did you do it?”

John glanced towards Stephen. He had been cooking when Stephen had walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter and stared at him. He hadn’t minded much and they had been enjoying a comfortable silence until Stephen asked him the question.

“How did I do what?”

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t know. How did you manage to be a leader for the tomorrow people and make it look so effortless?”

John snorted. “Is that what it looked like?”

Stephen gave a mirthless chuckle. “No offense to Cara, but compared to her, yeah you kind of did.”

John hummed. “I don’t really know. I mean I was second guessing myself at every turn and I was always unsure that I wouldn’t actually lead to the tomorrow people’s death. Unlike me I don’t think that Cara has finding Roger to keep her stabilized.”

“Did you actually believe that you would find him?”

“Actually, no. It was waiting for you to break out that helped me… keep going, I guess.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “You seemed pretty sure that I would break out.”

John shrugged. “You know those unlikely situations that you get into and you only have 1 good choice and several bad choices you could make?”

‘”Well yeah, considering I get into those kind of situations on a daily basis.”

John flashed Stephen a rare grin. “Well you were my one good choice. I think that you were the only choice that I actually depended on. I really didn’t have any plans besides rely on you. I guess on some level I was in love with you.”

Stephen sputtered “W-w-w-w-w- what?”

“Well you were some super powered tomorrow person and I guess I needed that more than anybody else. If you broke out, it meant that we had a chance at finding Roger. Hither to the promised land.” 

Stephen blushed like a schoolgirl virgin. “That still doesn’t explain the in love with me.”

John laughed. “Seeing as you’re a little… inexperienced, shall we say, in this situation, I’ll use small words. Me, Bisexual. You, reason why.”

“How could you be in love with me if you didn’t even know me?”

John gave soft smile. “Roger. It’s funny. He was one of those fathers who doted on his kids a lot. I mean everyday there was always something new and exciting happening with you and Luca.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I guess that’s why I mistrusted you when I first met you.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“No, not really. It was the fact that when it came to you I had an established inferior complex and couple that with the fact that I still had a crush on you and the fact that you had a psychic connection with my girlfriend. It really didn’t bode well, but now I’m kind of happy that things worked out.”

Stephen looked at John. He was seeing a side of the man that he had never seen before. It both shocked and delighted him. It also made him pleased, because this was probably stuff that John hadn’t shared with anyone else. Not even Cara. He didn’t know why that made him feel better, and he wasn’t about to analyze it. Suddenly, something clicked within him.

“Where did that crush that you had on me go?”

John snorted. Trust Stephen to harp on that part. He wasn’t about to tell Stephen that that crush was till there and growing stronger every day when he saw how talented and much more in-depth Stephen was.

Outwardly, he smirked. “Well it turned tail and ran after it saw arrogant and stubborn you were.”

Stephen stared at John. He didn’t know much about the man but he was willing to bet that that wasn’t the situation at all.

He stood and walked around to the kitchen. He bought himself close to John.

John raised an eyebrow. “Stephen don’t you think you’re overriding my personal just a bit?”

Stephen smirked. “Well, that’s what I was aiming for, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I think you’re lying.”

John tried to edge away. “Lying about what?”  He tried to play dumb.

Stephen sighed. “Your crush John. I think that you’re lying about the crush.”

“Really? I don’t think so.”

Stephen smirked. “Oh but you are.”

John tried again to get outside of Stephen’s vicinity. “Stephen. I don’t think that—”

Stephen nuzzled at John’s neck. “Just give me a chance, John.”

“Stephen—”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dudes. I gave up. It's yours if you want it just contact me and let me know. Ii'd love to see where you go with it.


End file.
